


Twitter Challenge Drabbles

by Winter_Moonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: Collection of the drabbles for writing games I had on Twitter~ ♡
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Anzu, Anzu/Sakasaki Natsume, Aoi Yuuta/Suou Tsukasa, Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga, Hakaze Kaoru/Otogari Adonis, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Ritsu, Hasumi Keito/Isara Mao, Himemiya Touri/Suou Tsukasa, Isara Mao/Sakuma Rei, Isara Mao/Sazanami Jun, Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis, Kanzaki Souma/Shinkai Kanata, Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei, Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi, Nito Nazuna/Tsukinaga Leo, Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei, Oukawa Kohaku & Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu & Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu & Tsukinaga Leo, Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo, Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori, Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo, Tenshouin Eichi & Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. Yuuta-Tsukasa (bittersweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-25:  
> The game was for my followers to give me a couple of characters and choose a theme (angst, fluff, or bittersweet).  
> From those choices, I wrote a short piece (about 100 words) for them.
> 
> Chapters 26-32:  
> My followers gave me characters and a theme or sentence. From those, I wrote a piece just about 500 words each.

Sometimes they find themselves running. Running for the same reasons. Running to the same places. It has almost become routine to seek solace within each other's tired presence in the times they are up to their necks in problems that cannot easily be solved.

"Here again, Tsukasa-kun?"

He sets down a sweet parfait at Yuuta's table within the garden terrace. His friend's fiery, cinnamon drink drifts in the breeze around them. Though they encounter each other time and time again, they both know that their minutes of peace together are finite. No matter how many times their unit leaders drag them into trouble, they both know they have dedicated their youths to them.

Perhaps one day, then their leaders can depend on more than themselves, can they be free to enjoy their snacks together for longer.


	2. Ritsu-Leo (bittersweet)

If they are both the moon, why does Leo shine so much brighter? No matter what they are doing or if they are enemies on opposing sides of the battlefield, Ritsu cannot tear his eyes away from his King. The harsher the light, the darker the shadow. More and more, he feels Leo changing something within him. He wants to stand in the light, too.

Yet, he is not the only one to feel the effects. All eyes are always on Leo. Everyone wants to have a piece of his shine. Attracted to something that may burn them to dust if they're not careful. Leo doesn't even notice, treating everyone equally and bathing them love.

"Rittsu~ Come closer! We're waiting for you!"

Even if he becomes something mutant, Ritsu will never turn away.


	3. Izumi-Arashi (fluff)

Cosmetic photoshoots are always her favorite. Especially if she gets to work with Izumi. Since getting the job, she has been eagerly studying every piece in the collection carefully, down to the minute color mixture in each product. The two of them ended up with half of the entire set, each, so the assortment sitting in front of her is incomplete - much to her displeasure as she picks a lipstick and glides it on.

"That's a terrible match for you."

Before she can make a retort, her lips are captured in his. Though he pulls away all nonchalantly, Arashi can see Izumi's cheeks flush pink. And just like that, he walks away, back to his own dressing area. She finds herself blinking in confusion as she goes to reapply the product on her smeared lips - only to find a different color in her hand.

Her favorite shade in the collection that had been missing is now within her grasp.


	4. Keito-Mao (fluff)

It's the usual, tonight. The familiar bicker of 'You're still here' 'So are you' echo between them. On opposite sides of the Student Council Room, they sit facing each other with their desks in between - pens scratching and clicking against the hard surface. With everyone else having gone home, most of the building is shut off, leaving the room with the cool, evening chill.

Mao suddenly gets up and exits through the door without another glance. Keito only begins to question the action when he comes back in with a large blanket draped over his arm.

"There's only one, so we'll have to share, Vice President."

He is utterly confused as he watches Mao move aside the empty energy drinks and places his stack of paperwork on top of Keito's desk. The moment the blanket is slipped onto both of their outer shoulders, he instantly feels more at ease.


	5. Chiaki-Kanata (fluff)

"It's time for you to learn how to swim!"

At least, that is what he declared initially. However, now, as he tries to fit floating rings onto Kanata's arms, he is not so sure. Chiaki finds even his endless determination waning when Kanata keeps looking like nothing matters except being near water.

Chiaki gets the two of them into the pool and attempts to show Kanata the motions, but the lessons are in vain as the Eccentric already begins floating. Watching Kanata happily splash water about, Chiaki lets out a defeated sigh. A smile stretches across his face. Following Kanata, he also floats on his back, staring at the cheerful sky as blue as the water they're in.

Well, he supposes it's fine. He will always be by Kanata's side, anyways.


	6. Tsukasa-Tori (angst)

These formal parties are always the same. The adults do nothing but make pitying faces and scornful remarks as he walks by. He could usually take it, their words are nothing new to his ears, yet this time... why is he all alone? Even Yuzuru was sent away on some urgent errand.

It takes just a small push, someone saying that he doesn't have what it takes, no matter how hard he tries. Tori finds his temper flaring before his mind can catch up - and suddenly he is on stage, in front of all of these mocking people. In a panicked rush, he calls out to the red head who only just steps foot through the entrance.

But Tsukasa doesn't understand what is going on. He doesn't know the choreography or lyrics to the fine songs that blare through the speakers. They look like nothing more but failures deserving of their mockery. Tori turns to give Tsukasa a scolding, but the tears that dot Tsukasa's eyes brings him back to reality.

"If you are going to cry for help, at least try to stand side by side and fight. Why did you drag me down with you?"


	7. Leo-Tsukasa (angst)

It was his mistake. This whole thing is his fault. He was just so excited that he carelessly asked his unit member for more and more songs. The concert was a once in a lifetime opportunity - or so Tsukasa believed. Of course he would want the best of the best, sparing no cost.

Though, when Leo looked up from his slow composing and asked, "Hey... am I weird, to you? Is it like I have limitless energy?" Tsukasa carelessly agreed. Leo Tsukinaga has always been some strange force of nature that no one can understand.

It's his mistake. Even the strongest of people have their moments of weakness - days where they can barely stand. Even the most confident have insecurities. And those who smile the most, are often the saddest. He forgot all of that and selfishly pushed ahead.

Now, Knights stands onstage, lights crashing down upon them. The empty spot left in their formation more visible than ever.


	8. Midori-Chiaki (fluff)

It is only the two of them at Basketball Club, today. Trickstar had some... thing they had to go to. They are always running around. He'll leave it up to Chiaki to keep up with the hyperactive beings that are too similar to him for Midori's comfort.

Speaking of, he hasn't heard Chiaki's loud voice in a while. They are in the process of cleaning the court, but his senior has disappeared after putting the basketballs away. Not that he cared or anything. They should be leaving, that's all. The sun is beginning to set. Midori finds his senior frozen in place, staring at a fallen baseball bat at the back of the room, quite a distance from where they stand. A sigh leaves his lips.

"It's late. Walk me home and be that... hero or whatever you keep saying."

Chiaki turns and laughs loudly, slinging his arm around Midori's shoulder and hastily walking out of the supply closet. That snapped Chiaki out of his horror fright. Hopefully the "ghost" doesn't follow them home. Too troublesome...


	9. Ritsu-Tsukasa (fluff)

He looks on fondly as Tsukasa carefully matches his steps to the music. His little junior had asked for a private lesson, Leo's new song choreography proving to be too difficult for him to grasp on his own. Ritsu showed him the steps in a slower motion, but it might still be too difficult yet as Tsukasa stumbles.

Reaching out, Ritsu grabs the younger boy and pulls him to his body so Tsukasa doesn't fall. With their bodies pressed together, Ritsu playfully lays a kiss on Tsukasa's forehead.

"Get it right and I'll give you a sweeter treat~ We'll even end practice~"

Whether it is the incentive or Tsukasa's drive to prove he is unaffected despite his face matching his hair, his cute junior manages to land the steps in perfect sync to the music. With a smirk and applause, Ritsu gets closer to Tsukasa once more.

He sticks a lollipop between Tsukasa's lips and calls the lesson to its conclusion, leaving the studio with a wave of his hand.


	10. Koga-Kaoru (fluff)

The sea breeze is salty, and yet somehow refreshing. It is going to be autumn soon, a season too cold to still be coming out here. The waves lap at his bare toes, the freezing chill tickling his nerves. Though, the water's cold temperature doesn't compare to the moist coldness that suddenly pokes at his leg. Kaoru looks down, only to see Leon happily panting with his tongue out at him.

"Don't make people worried. You should tell someone whenever you go out to the ocean."

Kaoru finds himself chuckling. Koga is as gruff as ever in his speech, especially towards his senior. Kaoru easily agrees, not putting too much weight behind the words. Koga is definitely unsatisfied with that. He growls lowly and takes Koaru's hand in his, dragging the both of them away from the shore.

Guess he doesn't mind getting taken back to land if he gets to see this side of Koga every once in a while.


	11. Madara-Rei (fluff/bittersweet)

They finally have a rare moment of peace. Sitting in this dark room, sharing tomato juice and takoyaki between them. Here, with only the two of them, they can finally let their guard down. It has been much too long since the last. It's comfortable. Madara trusts Rei wholly, a sentiment the vampire shared. As their hands brush against each other as they reach for more nourishment, he couldn't help but selfishly wish for another moment just like this.

But the world is never stagnant. Madara knows that better than he knows his enemies.

"Remember what we've been protecting."

As he gets up from his seat, Madara nods. He will never forget. It's time, once more, to become the necessary villains in their virtuous protagonists' stories. So that their story continues to advance towards a brighter future, he and Rei must part ways here and immerse themselves into their roles. The door clicks behind him, closing away his safe haven and leaving him vulnerable to his enemies.


	12. Ritsu-Izumi (fluff)

Summer days are a little different now. The two of them are usually cooped up inside; Ritsu is weak to the sun, and he, himself, hates the heat. Yet, when he and Ritsu could have easily gone home after their venue inspection, they found themselves stopping to rest under the shade of a large tree in an empty field full of grass and the smell of blossomed flowers.

Like a pawing cat, Ritsu stubbornly crawls his way into Izumi's lap, no matter how much he protested. Izumi sighs, lightly petting Ritus's head as it rests on his thigh. He doesn't spy anything amiss when he looks up at the clear blue sky, nothing but the bright beams of the sun shining on them.

And yet, after a blink or two, Izumi suddenly yelps as a sun shower pours down. The two quickly get up and huddle close to the trunk of the tree, hoping its swaying leaves can protect them somewhat. Izumi dryly asks why Ritsu is just laughing, not seeming to mind that their clothes are now completely soaked through.

"Rare to see you so disheveled, Secchan~ Even this side of you is appealing."


	13. Yuuta-Tsukasa (fluff)

In exchange for teaching him games like chess, Yuuta offers to teach Tsulasa some acrobatic moves. If Tsukasa is to be honest, their two units are nothing alike, when would he possibly use such a skill? Though, when Yuuta states that he has seen Ritsu perform flips and tricks amidst their stages, Tsukasa can no longer argue.

Yuuta begins with strengthening Tsukasa's balance. He's nervous, more nervous than he is willing to admit. However, with Yuuta holding both of his hands tightly, Tsukasa bravely gets in the balance ball. Yuuta's calm voice eases his heart; nevertheless, with every unstable shift, he tightens his fingers around the orange head's.

"Easy~ Relax. You've always been able to do anything you put your mind to."

It was a jinx, that sentence was. Tsukasa yelps as he falls forward. Yuuta laughs in amusement, catching him easily in his arms. Perhaps this will take more time than even that of a game of chess.


	14. Rei-Mao (angst)

His best skill is diffusing any situation, no matter how explosive. He readily and willingly throws away all of his pride for just the chance of peace. And even so, even someone like him, Mao cannot stand still while his friends are falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

The Light Music Club room, the territory of the Demon King - he stands before it, now. Rei looks at him infuriatingly innocently. How? How dare he meddle in things no one wants him to and yet leave the ones crying for help to settle it on their own? Mao knows tough love and hands-off parenting, but this... is too much. Why? They are people Rei holds dear to him, arent they?

"Watching as someone gets stabbed is as good as stabbing them yourself."

Why did his friends have to watch as their savior turned his blade on them?


	15. Adonis-Kaoru (fluff)

Girls like men who can cook, right? Right. Kaoru stands proudly in the school's kitchen, various ingredients laid out before him. The inanimate objects stare back at him, taunting him. Kaoru groans, falling to his elbows on the counter.

He has no idea how to make a dish out of these.

"You should start with the meat, it will take the longest."

He sees Adonis entering with his own bag of ingredients in hand. Kaoru - not so - reluctantly accepts his unit mate's offer of cooking together. As he leans his elbow on Adonis's shoulder and watches, Kaoru has to admit that the boy is rather mesmerizing. Expertly handling knife and fire alike.

Perhaps the culinary arts has its own, secret, charm.


	16. Adonis-Souma (fluff)

Between the two of them, no one could have imagined this would happen. They are, currently, lost in the woods. A simple run for exercise, surrounded by nature sounds nice - until the strip of fabric they left as guidance disappears with the wind.

Nevertheless, they are both seasoned warriors. Though neither he nor Adonis have their cellular devices on their person, everything will be alright. Adonis, quite used to the wilderness, quickly finds them water. Souma is grateful to have such a companion with such knowledge. In return, he will cut down any bear that crosses their path!

"We are quite formidable, together. I could not have asked for a better partner, Adonis-dono."

There is nothing more to be done other than remaining calm and collected - enjoying each other's company as they stay in place and await help.


	17. Subaru-Anzu (bittersweet)

Their hugs are always special moments he tucks deep within his memories. Every single one of them. No matter how long or short, nor how many times the two of them are scolded for skinship, every memory with Anzu is something precious - another shiny treasure added and protected within heart.

Even so, no matter how infrequent they become, those hugs are never far from his thoughts. Even as he watches Anzu work with this unit or that one, this idol or some newbie rookie, Subaru finds his smiling widening. 

No matter what path they may carve out for themselves, no matter if they are diverging, Anzu will always be Trickstar's special fifth star.

"You're watching, aren't you, Anzu? I'll shine brighter and brighter, just you wait."


	18. Jun-Mao (fluff)

It's always a coincidence when they find themselves together. Though he can't say it's unwelcomed - rather, it is a happy coincidence. Because everytime they meet, Jun finds himself growing. It is the competitiveness between them that arises from being members of opposing units, but also the camaraderie he feels with Mao.

The other members in their units shine so much brighter with so much less effort put in. The two of them are soaked in blood and sweat just trying to keep up.

"But the bottom of the food chain fights that much harder, isn't that it?"

Jun finds himself smiling at those words as he and Mao share the practice room - extra lessons they have taken upon themselves. That's right. The two of them, together, will push each other to greater heights.


	19. Rei-Koga (bittersweet)

Even if it seems a little harsh, that is what tough love is. Even if he seems like a villain - abandoning a puppy in the pouring rain - in the end, he knows Koga will pull through. He always does, Rei believes in that more than anything.

As he watches Koga run into one dead end after another, his chest aches. Who will his Wanko run to next? Koga will have to learn who deem him their friend. A lone wolf will not survive for long. It is with a pack that one may flourish.

"If you are really at your end, I will come to your aid. Do not, fret."

In the distance, from his perch at the window, Koga's determined face crosses his sights as the boy walks away with a goal in mind. That is exactly what Rei wants to see.


	20. Natsume-Mika (fluff)

"Shall I take a peak into your futuRE, **Mika-kun** ~"

Mika stutters, nervously fidgeting at Natsume's sudden change in speech. He finds himself chuckling in amusement. He only came into the Handicrafts room to look for Shu, but encountering just Mika within its walls was a happy surprise.

Shu never lets him play with Mika.

He's a good kid, Mika is. Bustling about to make some tea despite having been greeted unceremoniously. As they share snacks, Natsume finds himself enchanted by Mika, himself - his eyes, his speech, his movements that are slightly clumsy yet smooth in a hypnotizing way.

Who is the one really using magic here?


	21. Kaoru-Ritsu (fluff)

It was supposed to be some petty revenge tactic. Something short lived. It was supposed to annoy his brother to no end, but it turned out like this. Ritsu was supposed to take one of Rei's strongest weapons away and have his brother bargain for Kaoru back, but now he has his head resting on Kaoru's shoulder underneath a shady spot in the garden terrace.

Ritsu is both annoyed and at ease - the contradiction warring within his body.

"You're easier to get along with than I thought. These sweets are tasty, too. You just rest, the sun is too harsh, isn't it?"

He took Kaoru away and catered to him to keep him busy, but now Ritsu is the one getting spoiled with compliments and a comfortable pillow after he got dizzy. He can see the appeal everyone talks about when mentioning Kaoru now.

The ploy still worked. Though less short-lived, he hopes.


	22. Rei-Kaoru (angst)

Rei did everything for them. He did everything for Rei - even if he did protest vehemently. Why is Rei's family never satisfied? What do they want now? Kaoru woke up this morning to a cryptic voicemail. He can't make heads or tails of it.

The only thing he knows is that Rei is gone.

"Is this all I can do? Or is this what the future looks like?"

He stands on stage alone, a bright smile forced on his lips. He has to lie. To their loyal fans, to the people who are supporting them through thick and thin. But he can't give them information even he doesn't know. This was supposed to be a job for the two of them. Should he protect this place they carved for themselves or should he find his own path?

Rei never tells him anything more than necessary, anyways. It would be easy to walk away, wouldn't it?


	23. Hiyori-Jun (fluff)

It's hard to keep Hiyori's attention on any singular thing for too long unless it really interests him or if it's part of work. This is why Jun finds himself flitting from one store to the next as quickly as a hummingbird's wings flap. Bags hang from his arms like clothing on a rack, swaying side to side as they move to the next destination.

He follows Hiyori into a little pastry shop, his senior deciding to sit down and relax with a quiche instead of taking it home to eat.

"Jun-kun~ here. Aaah~ surely you wouldn't dare refuse me."

Jun gives his unit mate an aghast look, but Hiyori doesn't relent, dutifully holding the fork towards him. With a sigh, Jun takes the bite of salmon quiche within his mouth with a blush.

At least he knows Hiyori's attention never strays when with him.


	24. Nazuna-Leo (bittersweet)

He's so small and cute. Delicate. And he would absolutely hate it if Leo told him that. But he can't help but admire Nazuna. Someone who went through the same terrors of the war as him, but came out of it, more or less, alive. Nazuna has recovered much better than Leo has.

Finding the will to go against the current and stand back up. Leo couldn't do it. He came out of it frayed and tattered. A gem that no longer shines. Watching Nazuna on stage, Leo wants nothing more than for the little rabbit to hop with unrestrained happiness.

"Leo-chin! You came!"

Of course, he can never turn down Nazuna's hopeful invitation. Leo pats Nazuna's head in a job well done, earning a garbled phrased in retort. Leo laughs loudly before saying goodbye. He can't get too close, after all.

Leo can still only show him the sorrow of the past.


	25. Souma-Kanata (bittersweet)

When he catches one of the others in the Marine Biology Clubroom without him, he knows something is wrong. Kanata peers at Souma as the boy absently cleans some of the tanks - splashing water onto both the floor and his shoes.

He can't leave it like this, so Kanata asks if something is wrong.

"I could never trouble you, Club President-dono. Do not concern yourself, it is nothing."

But it doesn't seem like nothing. Do mortals not desire to have their wishes granted anymore? Has he lost their faith as both a God and a comrade? Yet, even as the words spear his heart like Poseidon's trident, Kanata will stay by Souma's side.

If Souma ever needs a miracle, a hero will come at the moment of his signal.


	26. Izumi & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Izumi + Leo & Some things are better left unsaid

There are some things that are better left unsaid.

Like the way their hands fit perfectly together, finger joints locking tightly. Or how they can feel each other’s heart race beneath their skin; pulse jumping erratically. And even the faraway looks they each get in their eyes as they stare mesmerized when they think no one is looking. All things that never should be vocalized.

Nope. Never. It would be a disaster. They don’t need it anyways. Especially not now. Things are already changing way too much, way too quickly. Entire agencies are popping up like a sudden mirage in the desert after going thirsty for far too long. And all of their friends are getting tugged along by the throat to join in on this new war, asked to spill blood once again.

The way things are now is perfectly fine. He prefers it, even. Their relationship just feels natural. One day, they held hands so neither got lost in the bustling crowd. Everyday after, they have done so because they have found it convenient. Just like how they cuddle up to use each other as pillows when there are none. Convenient. When they want to look at something soothing and pretty when too much stress has built up? Just look to their side. An easy fix.

There is no pressure of anything expected nor of stuffy titles that will do more harm than good. They’re idols, for God’s sake. The both of them have an image to uphold for a time yet. They have people depending on them for their own livelihoods in this business, too. They can’t make mistakes; they can’t afford any. Is Ensemble Square really any better than Yumenosaki Academy? Rather, he thinks it’s worse. Before, they were just kids playing make-believe, and now they’re with the adults making those unrealistic nightmares into reality. How many people have been drowned in the tears of the ones they once called their friends already?

Leo hasn’t said anything either.

He watches as his friend plays with the others and transitions smoothly into New Dimension. He watches as his friend makes allies with the new kids joining in on the fray and giving them the precious weapons he crafted with his own two hands and genius mind. All the while, Izumi is stuck within the thorny path of his own making, in a land far away from home.

“There you are!” Leo’s voice is bursting with relief and excitement. Filled up to the brim with pure joy that mimics the expression on his face. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Let’s go!” Leo grabs his hand like they’ve always done. The action coming as naturally to them as breathing.

“Yeah, yeah. It wasn’t like I was hiding.” Izumi replies, allowing himself to be tugged along.

With their warmth seeping into each other’s palms, his heart is at ease. He’s sure Leo’s is, as well. The things left unsaid are just a part of their everyday lives; things that they’ll someday realize they take for granted. They don’t need to risk any more fractures. Not in this world that changes every time they blink and someone else disappears. Izumi doesn’t want to risk that. Not with Leo.

He wishes to stay just like this. With their hands intertwined until the end of time.


	27. Kohaku & Tsukasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Kohaku + Tsukasa & Bickering over sweets

The sun is high in the sky, shining so brightly that he feels like he is back at home where busy skyscrapers don’t block out the sky. Tilting his head back to soak in the warmth of the sunbeams, he spies the lazily drifting clouds as fluffy as a rabbit’s butt streak across the atmosphere. Their pure white shade reflecting every color within their little world nearly blinds him, making him squint his eyes in their direction.

It's a nice day to be outside. A little joy in life that is often overlooked but can bring about just as much happiness as celebrating a personal victory. Today, however, he isn’t just taking a leisurely stroll around the shopping district. Today, he is on a mission – one that he was given a few days prior. Still, just because he has a job to do, doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the journey to the end. Little things, little things.

With every step he takes, there is an echo of sound. Every corner he passes, a shadow trails after him. Is this one of those little moments he should cherish?

“Yer pretty bad at following people, ya’ know?”

When he suddenly stops in the middle of the sidewalk, someone bumps into his back, getting their breath lightly knocked out of their lungs. He turns around, eyes narrowing slightly at the bright red hair and amethyst purple eyes that greet him.

“If you knew I was keeping up with you, why did you not say something until now?”

“A newborn foal still wobblin’ on its legs has better stealth than you, boy.”

“Oukawa, you…” Tsukasa grinds his teeth, but in the end, releases a sigh. “Never mind that. What you are about to do, I cannot allow you to.”

Kohaku raises an unamused eyebrow. As he replies, he’s already turning back in the direction he was walking. “An’ why not?”

“Mikejima-san has graciously gifted our shared Kaori Tea Circle with a fragrant black tea from overseas. I cannot allow you to pair its flavor with the eastern sweets you love so much.”

“Madara-han put me in charge of th’ snacks. Yer opinion on those western sweets yer obsessed with doesn’t matter.”

“The tea has to be paired with something with just as much flavor or else it will overpower our palates.” Tsukasa argues vehemently.

Looking to his side, Kohaku watches Tsukasa’s expression fill with passion as they continue their walk to the store. “Shouldn’t we focus our tongues on the tea then? Ain’t that the focus of this Circle? Eastern sweets are much lighter on yer tongue.”

“Western sweets have their own charm. And one of them is that they can be paired with black tea wonderfully. It’s this way.” Tsukasa abruptly turns the corner Kohaku was about to walk right past.

“I can already hear the family yappin’ their complaints about ruinin’ tradition.” He replies dryly.

A little moment he will cherish, indeed. For Tsukasa to go out of his way and come out to make sure he doesn’t get lost in this bustling city he has yet to get used to, Kohaku is grateful. Even as they continue their bickering all the way to the storefront.


	28. Eichi & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Eichi + Leo & That doesn’t make this any less real

Only constant, rhythmic beeps keep him company; the machine the only one who is always at his side without fail. As he opens his eyes, he watches the pure white ceilings stare back unfailingly. A contest of wills. And one battle out of many that he loses. He turns his gaze away, cheek pressing against the cold, plush pillow beneath his head. His eyes sweep over the interior, landing on the shining glass pane that keeps him imprisoned.

The blinds have been left open, allowing the sunlight to stream in without restraint. The brilliantly bright sky mocks him. It tempts him to walk under its joyful color with the rest of the world as they rush ahead without him, all the while knowing that he cannot. It shows to him the vast world of possibilities that are out of his reach, barred away from him and him alone with bland white walls and the revolting scent of disinfectant.

How vexing.

To be born with everything at the tips of his fingers, yet to have something substantially more vital be taken away as compensation. His fate has always been as such. Everything he needs, his family provides. Everything he seeks, he has always been able to grasp with his own hands. But nothing in their world is free.

His heart nearly stops, the monitor creating a sporadic noise alongside it as the door is thrown open. He jerks his head towards it, pushing himself up onto his elbows upon his hospital bed.

“Wahaha! There you are, Blockhead Emperor!”

Eichi draws back uncertainly. “Tsukinaga-…kun. To what do I owe this visit?”

“I’m having a not so good time because of you.” Leo says, wide grin still on his face despite the words. “Wataru keeps moaning and complaining so loudly backstage of our Dramatica rehearsals that it’s starting to make my ears ring. Just because he wants everyone to know! And that pink kid of yours keeps taking our king away to cry.”

“Pink kid? Ah, you must mean our cute Tori.”

“What is he, a baby lemur that needs to be attached to your back at all times?” Leo puffs out his cheeks briefly. “Well, whatever. I came to bring back news that you’re alive.”

“How kind of you.” Eichi chuckles sarcastically. When Leo pulls the chair closer to his bedside, his eyes trail downwards. “What’s that?”

“Hm? Oh, a chess board. Thought you’d be bored, like last time.”

Last time… Like the time when they shared a hospital room and played together to their hearts’ content. Loneliness ebbing away with each other’s company within the blank walls that greet them coldly and keep them hostage, draining away their lifeforce even though they were suppose to keep it safe. Like the time when Eichi could have called Leo his dear friend, but instead tossed him into Hell’s fire in the name of revolution.

“…That didn’t hurt.” Eichi mumbles. He continues to pinch the skin of his arm, waiting for any sort of pain to shoot through his nerves. “A dream, then…”

Leo cocks his head in confusion as he watches the scene. Eventually, he snorts in amusement as he sits, plopping the folded chess board onto the bed. The pieces inside clatter together. “Maybe because you’re hopped up on so many drugs.”

“You’re such a rude illusion.” He counters half-heartedly.

“Whatever you end up believing, that doesn’t make this any less real,” Leo laughs. “Tenshi~”


	29. Ritsu & Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Ritsu + Izumi & Say it again

He opens his eyes from the restful spell he allowed his body to fall under as the timer goes off incessantly. He lets out a short voice of exertion as he pushes himself back upright, no longer leaning the small of his back on the sharp countertop edge. Ritsu glides his fingers across the cool surface as he walks, picking up a thick mitt along the way. He slips it onto his left hand, imprisoning it safely within. With his free hand, he grabs at the cold, metal handle and pulls it open.

A blast of heat hits his face like the sun does the hearth in the summertime. Reaching inside, Ritsu pulls out a tray, the bottom hissing against the rack of the oven. With careful, precise movements, he simultaneously closes the kitchen appliance and sets the tray down on the counter.

He runs his hand through his hair, exhaling a tired breath. The leftover warmth of the oven washes over his body like a heatwave, instantly sapping the few remaining ounces of energy he has left. He’s tired, but he’s satisfied. In a kitchen that is unfamiliar to him, he was still able to make cookies that taste good – the dough did, at least – and look pretty decent, too. Now all that’s left is to let them cool and package them up for later.

Ritsu meticulously moves each cookie onto the prepared cooling rack and then takes the empty cookie tray away to be washed. When he goes back to his station, he has to pause at the sight before him, shocked into immobility.

“Hm. So this is what everyone means when they talk about your sweets. You know, they’re pretty good.”

“…Secchan.” Ritsu whispers the name slowly, still stunned. “You’re back.”

“Yeah. Just got in.” Izumi shrugs, his elbows leaning on the counter and one hand raised to hold a miniscule amount of a cookie in between his fingers.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Ritsu chuckles as he moves closer. “Just landed and you’re stealing my dessert. How very unlike you~”

“Sugar was low.” Izumi huffs. “You always make one to try yourself, anyways. It’s fine, right?”

It’s true that the extra cookie still has a majority of its contents remaining; and he never minds sharing with Izumi, but that is of least importance as their brief conversation races back across his mind. “Secchan stole, ate dessert without restraint, and said something good about it. Come on, say it again.” Ritsu urges happily. He moves behind the model, draping his arms over Izumi’s shoulders playfully.

Izumi splutters, “Get off, you’re heavy.”

“Praise me~ You stole it, so I should be compensated at least that much~ Say it again. Say how much you like my sweets~”

“You’re so annoying.”

Ritsu can’t help but continue to laugh, eventually drawing Izumi into his joy as well. Sharing the desserts he makes with his own two hands never fails to create an everlasting memory.


	30. Ritsu & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Ritsu + Leo & Bare skin in the moonlight + The things we leave behind

Whether he discovered Leo or Leo discovered him, he doesn’t know. What he does know, is that they found themselves on the rooftop of their dorm building; the countless number of stars watching over them serenely. The gentle breeze is chilly upon their skin, whipping by in a fluttering dance that picks up their hair and scrapes the strands across their faces. The temperature is cool, but the warmth of their bodies pressing near each other is enough to ward away the shivers.

The blanket of night surrounds them in its unforgiving darkness. Only the moon splashing them with its ethereal glow provides for them any means of sight. Its tender silver luminesces glimmers upon Leo’s skin as he trails his fingers down Leo’s neck. His fingers catch on the cream-colored hoodie, fabric lightly stretching with the motions as he drags it over the protruding collar bone.

Leo continues to hum his little tune, voice as soft as the cosmos scattering within their limitless galaxy.

More and more tantalizing flesh is revealed to his gaze the further he edges the fabric away. Skin as smooth as silk and as pale as the moon itself nearly reflects the light back into his eyes. He presses his body closer, lips grazing against the nape of Leo’s neck so lightly it tickles the both of them. The wind blows by, echoing in their ears the sounds of the rustling trees and the whispers of the atmosphere.

Leo pauses in his movements as Ritsu slips his fangs into his skin like a warmed knife into butter. The immobility lasts only momentarily, Leo gathering himself back up and tilting his head away to provide more space before fiddling about once more. Though he has sunken his teeth into Leo’s flesh, it’s not nearly deep enough to do any more damage than leave pinpricks of blood to bead to the surface. Just that much is enough for him.

Ritsu pulls away, the coldness of the night instantly overwhelming his body the moment he leaves Leo’s warmth. Still, he can’t move far; all of this time, his other arm has been held hostage by Leo’s dexterous fingers.

Ah. But the song has stopped.

“Done?”

“Mm.” Leo murmurs affirmatively. He turns towards Ritsu, lips pressed closely together in a grin. “Let’s go in.”

They both stand to their feet. Leo is just a step ahead of him as they walk across the rooftop. The moon illuminates his form, proudly shining a spotlight across his body and showing off the tiny teeth marks trying to hide beneath the collar of his shirt.

Ritsu looks down at his own arm, pushing his sleeve back.

This, too, reflects the moonbeams back so brightly he wonders if the moon has turned into the sun. The smooth skin of his forearm glows, inked in a beautiful melody of music notes that plays in his mind.

When morning comes, the things they left behind on each other will be a testament to the reality of this night, even as they put their tryst to rest like apparitions being guided away by the moon back home.


	31. Izumi & Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Izumi + Leo & It was always you

His day wasn’t bad, uneventful and passing by peacefully. The weather is nice, as well, but…

He looks to the side discreetly, eyeing Leo who happily hums a joyful tune while his fingers play in the air. The composer is sprawled across the grassy field, legs kicking back and forth in the air jovially. The blades of greenery are pressed down beneath his body, crinkled beneath his elbows and squished tightly against his belly.

But with Leo by his side at this moment, the sun almost seems a little brighter and the day less routine.

The warmth of the atmosphere surrounds them comfortably, just dry enough that their skin doesn’t start sticking together, but moist enough that they can breathe easy. Izumi leans his head back, arms laying across his raised knees to keep him balanced upright. He soaks up the sun’s rays, basking in its carefree comfort and relieving him of the built-up stress upon his shoulders.

As he plays, Leo brushes up against Izumi’s legs, knocking the both of them into a momentary sway. Though it forcibly takes him away from his trance, Izumi doesn’t mind. Leo is just as soothing as the burning star above, both capable of easing away lonely solitude and providing peace as much as they can scorch anyone in an instant, leaving nothing but ash.

“Don’t be like that~” Leo croons. “No matter how cute, or beautiful, or completely eye-catching the others were, you’re always the most gorgeous in my eyes.”

Izumi blinks slowly.

The mediocre wind brushes by, shaking the tree branches and creating a symphony with the leaves. For all of its pleasure, the specks of dust and the fragments of dirt the air has accumulated stabs at his skin sharply.

Leo bumps his shoulder against Izumi’s leg again. Leo grins widely, speaking sincerely and filling the silence, “No matter how long we’re apart, I can never, ever forget you. It was always, always you~”

Izumi watches passively as Leo puckers his lips.

Leo’s grin spreads widely when he gets a response. He rolls onto his back and opens his arms in invitation. “Wahaha! You know, don’t you~? You’re my one and only! Not even your kittens or d’Artagnyan can compare!”

The cat meows, sauntering straight onto Leo’s chest and having a seat.

Izumi looks towards the horizon. “Come on, Leo-kun, we have to get the cat back to her owners.”

“No way,” Leo pouts. He sits up, cradling the grey furball to his heart. “Don’t take Little John away, Sena~! Meanie~”

“We were only asked to look after her while her owners were away to go see family.” Izumi sighs. He gets up to his feet, brushing his pants of any stray blades of grass. “The sun will set soon, let’s go.”

He offers a hand to Leo, pulling the other man up before scratching at the cat’s chin himself. He supposes he has missed their old Knights member, as well.

Their old friend.


	32. Natsume & Anzu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
> Natsume + Anzu & Café date

Early, as usual. He can’t help but chuckle under his breath. Is she eager to see him or has her daily routine on the job gotten so ingrained into her personal habits that she can no longer go back? He supposes it’s the latter, but he wouldn’t be disappointed if the case were because she missed him. It has been a while since they’ve seen each other for more personal matters rather than business, after all.

Stepping out of the shadows, he creeps behind her. Truly, she is as unaware as ever; allowing him to get close enough to skim his fingers down her spine teasingly and eliciting a squeaky yelp from her throat.

“Natsume-kun!”

“Fufu, gooD nigHT, Little Kitten.” He purposefully keeps his voice low and airy, basking in the way her cheeks flush gently against the dusking sky of the same shade. “Shall we gO?”

With work as it is, they haven’t been able to spend any time together. Tonight is one of the rare occasions when they both have time off of work; immediately taking the opportunity to come out and enjoy the evening. Natsume leads her through the bustling sidewalks, leading her to a little café. Its interior is decorated warmly, as though one were sitting in their own home while a thunderstorm rolled by, blinds closed and the air warmed.

“No ones here? Are you sure it’s open?” Anzu says worriedly.

“Don’t worry. Someone who owed a favor to me arranged it so we can have this place to ourseLVEs.”

She cutely tilts her head as they sit at a table. “Hm? How come to ourselves?”

“PatieNCE, Little Kitten. Good things come for those who waIT.” Natsume jests.

With that seeming queue – though not planned as such, but why look a gift horse in the mouth – the café staff come out through the kitchen door. They carry food and drinks, all of which Natsume has ensured are Anzu’s most favorite from the menu prior. After the staff leave, and with a snap of his fingers as Anzu continues to look on with a raised eyebrow, the lights dim to nearly match the night that is descending upon the earth at that very moment.

“What are you up to, Natsume-kun?”

“Why, I’m only performing my roLE as a Magician, Little Kitten~” Natsume replies. He forces the grin that spreads on his face to stop growing. “Won’t you like to paint the univeRSE in coloR?”

He brings out a couple of small vials from his pocket, handing her the smaller of the two and setting the other in between them. He motions for her to pour her vial into to the other – two perfectly safe chemical solutions he created and tested thoroughly beforehand himself.

She lets out a small gasp and pulls her hand back as colorful gas the same shade as her precious soul forms and spills out into the air, diffusing thinly. With a carefully timed click of a button from the remote he hides beneath the table, the ceiling suddenly fills up with speckles of color, glimmering like silver glitter and expanding like exploding paintballs. Anzu’s eyes light up with awe as the little café is turned into the galaxy that resides high above; bursting with stars and cosmos of every color.

“Wow…”

“Has a cat got your tongUE?” Natsume teases. “Good kittens get rewards for working so haRD. But since you can’t seem to bring yourself to take a vacation under the stars, I have brought it To yOU. Just like magic.”


End file.
